C is for Cookie (song)
"C is for Cookie" is Cookie Monster's signature song. Versions of the song .]] The original version of the song featured Cookie Monster standing behind a giant letter C, with a black background that eventually lightened to reveal a monster chorus including Grover, Fenwick, Herry Monster, Oscar the Grouch, and Billy. In the early 1990's, Candice Bergen paid a visit to the Fix-It Shop to have her radio repaired. To test it out, she lip-synced to the song, complete with some visual aids. A brief instrumental from the song also appears as the sketch's ending music button. In 1993, a new operatic version was taped, featuring opera singer Marilyn Horne as Cleopatra in an Egyptian setting, with a pyramid made entirely out of cookies in the background. At the end of the song once Cleopatra is carried away out of sight, Cookie Monster appears in Egyptian clothing and pulls a cookie off the pyramid, causing it to collapse with a huge crash. In season 30, another new version was filmed, once again sung by Cookie Monster (by re-using the original soundtrack), but this time standing in front of the giant C on a light blue background with fancy light effects. The chorus of monsters included Grover, Herry Monster, Elmo, Zoe, Telly, Rosita, and Kermit the Forg. A "mash-up" of the different performances is included on the DVD, C is for Cookie Monster. Similarly, a clip montage in Sesame Street All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever! features clips from the original, Marilyn Horne's version, and the segment with Candice Bergen mixed together. Other appearances Clips from the original version of this song appeared in The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years, the Great Performances documentary The World of Jim Henson, and Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Streets Forever. A brief clip from the opera version also appeared in Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Streets Forever, and the full clip appeared in Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration and The Street We Live On. Cookie Monster sang a verse of the song in Elmopalooza. In a 1998 episode, Big Bird got the song stuck in his head after watching the newer clip of the song, and constantly tried to find ways to get the song out of his head so he could do other things (such as tell the viewers what the number of the day is). In a 2004 episode, Telly received letters from his Letter of the Month club; whenever he pressed a button on his letter C, it played an audio recording of Cookie Monster saying "C is for cookie". In a Play With Me Sesame insert, Cookie sings the song with Grover as part of his "Move and Groove" segment. Cues from the song have been used as background music in a 2008 episode and a 2009 episode and as a music button at the end of Adam Sandler and Cookie Monster's explanation of the word "crunchy". In a Plaza Sésamo insert, Pancho Contreras sings a version of the song, "C Es De Cebolla", singing in praise of his favorite food, onions. In a 2012 episode of Sesame Street, Gordon pulls a cactus from Big Bird's nest. He and Big Bird sing a short little song - "C is for Cactus." Cookie Monster also sang the song at the Jim Henson's Musical World concert on April 14, 2012. Notes *Puppeteers in the 1998 remake include Marty Robinson, David Rudman, Matt Vogel, Carmen Osbahr, Joey Mazzarino, Rick Lyon, John Kennedy, Kevin Clash, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, and Alice Dinnean-Vernon. *The 1998 remake was originally released on Sesamestreet.org as it aired. When the site began upgrading videos in 2012, the video was changed to a different version, where Frank Oz's original vocal track remains, but features new orchestration. This music can also be heard in some parts of the "C is for Cookie Mash Up" in C is for Cookie Monster and the Sesame English episode, "Rock On." Releases ;Audio (original version) *''The Muppet Alphabet Album'' (1971) *Muppet ABCD (single, 1971) *''C is for Cookie (LP)'' (1974) *''Sing the Hit Songs of Sesame Street'' (1974) *C is for Cookie/If I Knew You Were Coming I'd've Baked a Cake (single, 1976) *Muppet ABCD (single, 1976) *''Muppet Masquerade'' (1978) *''Sesame Street Treasury (album)'' (1980) *''The Best of Cookie Monster'' (1983) *''Cookie Monster and Grover: True Blue'' (1990) *''Sing: Songs of Joe Raposo'' (1992) *''Platinum All-Time Favorites'' (1995) *''C is for Cookie (CD)'' (1995) *''Sesame Street Best'' (1997) *''Songs from the Street'' (2003) ;Audio (live version) *''Sesame Street LIVE! (1973) *C is for Cookie/My Little Game (single, 1973) *C is for Cookie (LP) (1974) *Cookie Monster and the Cookie Tree'' (1981) ;Audio (cast version) *''Bert & Ernie Sing-Along'' (1975) *''The Best of Sesame Street'' (1987) ;Audio (disco version) *''Sesame Street Fever'' (1978) *C is for Cookie (disco version)/Has Anybody Seen My Dog? (disco version) (single, 1979) ;Audio (opera version) *''Sesame Street Celebrates!'' (1994) ;Video (original version) *''Learning About Letters'' (1986) *''Monster Hits'' (1990) *''Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years'' (1993) *''Cookie Monster's Best Bites'' (1995) *''Old School: Volume 1'' (2006) ;Video (opera version) *''Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play'' (1999 -- beginning edited, added on-screen lyrics) *''The Street We Live On'' (2004) *''Sesame Street: 40 Years of Sunny Days'' (2009) ;Video (remake version) *''Sesame English: ''Rock On (2000, edited) ;Online *Sesamestreet.org original: opera: remake: *Hulu original: opera: *SesameStreet's YouTube Channel original: opera: *''The Sesame Street Podcast: The Letter C (original), Stupendous (original, edited) ;Publications *Sesame Street LIVE!'' (1973) *''Favorite Songs from Jim Henson's Muppets'' (1986) *''The Sesame Street Songbook'' (1992 and 2007 editions only) ;Other *''Letters (computer game)'' (released as audio) Mentions in Pop Culture * In one segment of "Weird Al" Yankovic's 2000 MTV Al-TV 2K special, Al read an extremely long title for a fictional upcoming album by Fiona Apple, the title was full of pop culture references -- part of the title included "...C is for Cookie and That's Good Enough For Me..." * During a spring 2001 edition of WWF's Monday Night Raw, in a promotional segment for what would have been the relaunch of WCW, Shane McMahon was saying what his new "W-C-W" abbreviation would stand for, and said "C... is for cookie. And that's good enough for me!" See also * Cookie Monster Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Alphabet